


All-Seeing Eye

by cathrheas



Series: @cathrheas' Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pre-Time Skip, Suicidal Ideation, Unrequited Crush, idk - Freeform, spoilers for marianne's crest and sothis, the ship tag is...questionable here, very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 08:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Sothis spies on the monastery students often, and Marianne is her latest interest. Marianne is interested in something else.





	All-Seeing Eye

**Author's Note:**

> (Day 2: Voyeurism)
> 
> if you clicked on this...well, congrats on being open-minded.

Learning that you’re the progenitor god is no easy burden to bear. Hearing her own name as Rhea praised it was surreal, almost horrifying, to know what mortals thought of her. She was seen as a force, a constant. Even though she  _ felt _ that power, welling up deep inside of her, she didn’t fully understand it. 

At the very least, she had Byleth for a while. But then Byleth came to her realm again, half-dead and nearly departed from the world, and they fused. And Sothis was nothing but a watcher again.

There was a war looming. Sothis watched the world evolve, and in those short weeks, she felt the beginnings of bloodshed. It chilled her, knowing she could not intervene, knowing what Edelgard was planning and how volatile Rhea could be. Byleth was doing her best to keep peace, to choose the right side, but Sothis watched her anxiously (and with a great amount of criticism).

It was somewhat better, though, to know her role in the world. She could see all, and although watching Byleth was interesting, it was nerve-wracking. She rarely looked outside of the monastery, instead choosing to observe its students and staff. They were a quirky bunch, that was for sure. At times, she wished she walked among them, if only to see how they’d react. Those that didn’t believe in her, those that did, those that despised her, those that kneeled before her every night...

Those religious zealots, they interested her. The monastery had plenty, but there was one in particular that always caught her eye. Marianne von Edmund. She was like Byleth, in the way that she was sort of empty inside, Sothis thought. If she had any substance, it was merely fear and anxiety. The wind could have knocked her over. Worse, she prayed to Sothis constantly. In some prayers, she asked for reprieve from her emotions. In others, she asked for death. Sothis heard her prayers, fervent and desperate, but had no idea how to respond. Sometimes, she sat on her throne, shut her eyes tight, and tried to respond. Tried to reassure her, tell her to toughen up. But when she looked upon Marianne again, Marianne was still just as nervous and sad as before.

Sothis took to her, in a twisted sort of way. It was entertaining to watch Marianne go about her life in such pain, but Sothis felt like she was looking after her in the end. Sothis liked watching her when she was alone in her room, because that was when she was at her most vulnerable, pacing in the small space, reading at her desk, or just sitting on her bed in silence. 

Right before she went to bed, she’d pray one more time. Sothis sat on her throne, watching it all.

“Dear Goddess...I hope you hear me, still...”  _ Yes, I do. Even if you are barely whispering. _ “Um...I didn’t feel very well today. I feel so useless...I didn’t accomplish anything. Sometimes I wonder what the point is...if I’m doomed to be a beast anyway.”

Crest talk. Sothis couldn’t escape it. “If there was no point, you would not be alive, no?” Sothis mumbled to herself.

Once again, Marianne did not hear her. She merely kept her head bowed, hands clasped. “It doesn’t have to be anything special...I’m used to not having anything to look forward to...it can just be really uneventful. I can just go to sleep and not wake up one day. Or you can just put a sword through me on the battlefield. I just don’t want to do it anymore...but I can’t do it myself...and I’ve gotten worse and worse...like earlier, with Claude...”

Earlier, with Claude? Sothis hadn’t seen anything. She must have missed it. Probably another social fumble, knowing Marianne.

“And now...it’s really bad. I’m so disgusting. He was just trying to be nice, but instead, I started thinking...weird things...and now...ugh...” Marianne looked up, then paced some more. Then she locked the door to her room and sat on her bed again, bowing her head. “Um, G-Goddess? Please look away. I’m sorry.”

Marianne lifted her head again, taking a deep breath as she did so. She scooted backwards on her bed, pressing her back against the wall. Once she did, she shut her eyes, raising a shaky hand to flip her skirt up.

Sothis cradled her chin in her hand, watching boredly as Marianne dipped her fingers into her underwear. It wasn’t anything she hadn’t seen around the monastery. There were tons of horny kids at the monastery, away from their parents and ready for a roll in the hay. But, Marianne? A devout worshipper who, in Sothis’ eye, did not have the emotional capacity to even think about sex? 

“Interesting,” Sothis said. “Better than listening to her beg for death every night, I suppose.”

“Claude—Goddess—I’m sorry. But even if I didn’t do something like this, would anyone love me anyway?” Sothis shook her head. The only moment of pleasure the girl had allowed herself, and she was dampening it with depressing thoughts like that? What a shame. She was so stiff, Sothis could almost feel it.

But she was wet. Sothis watched her closer, watched her fingers seek out her slit under her panties. You didn’t need to be omniscient to know what was going on beneath the fabric. She slipped two fingers into herself, right off the bat.

“Claude wouldn’t even love the real me,” she whimpered. “If he knew...a-about the Beast...he would never love me. He doesn’t know the truth, about the burdens I bear. It’s not fair of me to think of him this way, when I treat him so coldly...”

Sothis’ toes curled a bit. She was getting tense, too. Emotions like that were so...mortal. Bearing burdens, not being loved, wanting to love. Arousal. She became aroused, didn’t she? She hadn’t before, but...well, she was The Beginning. Of life, of everything. So, she must have been able to feel something like that.

Nothing like what Marianne was feeling, though. Her hand was a bit rough, surprisingly. Once she got her fingers into herself, she didn’t waste time waiting for her body to adjust. She bit into her knuckle, mumbling through her own skin. “Claude...I wish I could let you take my burdens...I can’t hold them anymore. I can’t even stop myself from doing this. And y-you were just being nice...but I wish you were doing this to me instead. Why is this so hard?”

“Not as hard as you’re making it,” Sothis said. Somehow, her need to observe outweighed any feeling of arousal she may or may not have had. She’d taken a liking to watching Marianne like an animal in the wild, and even though Marianne was acting a bit out of character, she was still quite a sight to see. She kept biting into her knuckles, hard enough to hurt, as her hand went to town in her panties. 

Her fascination with Claude was fueling her, it seemed. She’d whisper his name every few moments, and her hand would tremble harder, move faster. Sothis considered him briefly. One of the main contenders in the storyline of the rising war in Fódlan, from...some territory or another. He wasn’t terribly handsome in Sothis’ opinion. Marianne certainly could have done better. Even so, he was the one making her so wet, leaving ample leeway for a third finger that Marianne happily added.

Sothis imagined looking down on Marianne one day, seeing her with Claude inside of her. The thought made her start, sitting up ramrod straight in her throne. Yes, she definitely was capable of feeling arousal. She’d watched people doing things like that before, but nobody like Marianne. To think that Marianne  _ knew _ she was capable of watching and still did it, right before her all-seeing eye, was so...

“I must be going mad,” Sothis said. She clutched the armrests of her throne, watching Marianne as she rode her hand closer and closer to climax. Her voice was getting louder, louder than Sothis thought her capable of. She said Claude’s name over and over, and Sothis imagined him atop her, thrusting and thrusting. She imagined Marianne—sweet little Marianne who spoke to her every day and prayed for something as simple as good weather, shy little Marianne who asked for death when the nights were too dark—being fucked into her cot, and she had to press her thighs together to try and stop the inevitable pleasure that she’d feel.

Marianne, however, could not. She pulled her knees up to her chest, burying her face in them. Her hand was still inside of herself, moving fast as she orgasmed, but Sothis could have sworn she heard sobs. Were they of pleasure or sadness? Even Sothis couldn’t tell.

“I’m sorry,” Marianne whispered. “Claude...Goddess...”

Sothis exhaled. She couldn’t look, didn’t want to think about it. She wasn’t an impulsive creature. Wasn’t she above something like that? Imagining Marianne, of all people, on her back like a common whore? Watching her get off and feeling something that she hadn’t felt in centuries? It was exhilarating, it was new, it was...

Too much to think about. Sothis had too much to think about. She turned her eye to Byleth, watched her clean the Sword of the Creator. Right. She had other things to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> writing marianne is just using "..." 30 times.
> 
> also i hope u guys like abrupt endings cuz its kinktober which means full-length fics are virtually impossible!


End file.
